Date With My Boyfriend
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil surprise their fans during a live show.


"Get Phil! Says about a million people in that chat," Dan Howell said, chuckling slightly.

It was a Tuesday evening when Dan was doing his live show that he (tried) to do on Younow every Tuesday. It's been a couple of weeks since he's done one though, due to the fact that he was busy editing and filming for a new youtube video and then procratinated.

"Alright, alright. Calm your tits! I'll go get my friend," Dan said. He sighed as he stood up from his bed, picking his laptop up and then he carrying it with him as he walked through the hallway. "Philip?" Dan asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Yes Daniel?" Phil was currently sitting on the couch and was on his laptop, as usual.

"People want to see you," Dan said as he walked into the couch.

"Wow. Are you actually doing a live show?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, alright?" He grumbled. Luckily he knew that Phil was just joking around with him. He walked over to the couch and plopped down on the couch. "How's you?" He asked calmly as he turned the laptop to Phil.

"I'm alright. Just editing a new video that'll be upload tomorrow," Phil said.

"Alright then. Talk to the people," Dan said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hi live show. How are they?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

"Pretty good. Most of them are doing exams around this time," Dan replied.

"Oh. Exams suck," Phil said. He shook his head.

Dan looked down at his phone as Phil talked to the chat for a few seconds.

**To: Phil**

_Shall we do it tonight? x_

Phil blinked a few times when his phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it and raised his eyebrows when he saw that he actually had a text from Dan, even though he was sitting next to him. He glanced over at him for a few seconds before he opened the text and finally read it. Phil bit his lip slightly.

**To: Dan**

_Yeah, let's. It'll be fun. 3_

Dan smirked as he looked over at Phil. Phil knew exactly what he was talking about.

Dan and Phil had been in a relationship for over two years and have been best friends for four years. Only their close friends and family knew that they were dating. At first, they were too scared to tell their subscribers and thought it would be best to just keep their relationship a secret.

Recently, they've been talking about coming out to their viewers. They didn't want to make a 'coming out' video like most gay couples did. They wanted it to be fun and unique but they also wanted it to be something that people would definitely remember.

"So, it's getting close to that time... what you want for dinner Dan?" Phil asked curiously as he closed his laptop and sat it on the armchair. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on Dan's face. He knew Dan was just as excited as he was about what they were gonna do.

"I'm not sure just yet. It's still pretty early out, not too dark out. Maybe we could go out?" Dan suggested. He was well aware that the live show was still on and that people were probably confused by now but he still wasn't going to say anything to them.

"Should we invite some friends to go with us?" Phil asked.

"Nah, I was thinking we could go alone. Just the two of us," Dan said.

"Oh. So you mean... like a date?" Phil asked, smiling.

"I mean... it could be a date, if you wanted," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes... I would absolutely love to go on a date wit you Dan," Phil said. He glanced over at the chat and immediately noticed that they were going crazy already. "I have a date to get ready for." He said. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek, making Dan blush, and then he stood up and walked out of the lounge without saying another word.

Dan looked down at the chat and laughed when at how they were all freaking out:

_I CAN'TEBLv lIE EV PHAN IS ERAL_

_PHAN ARE GOING OUT I CAN'T REBATH_

_THIS IS LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING I'M CRY_

_I KNEW PHAN WAS REAL CONGRATS!_

_They're so having sex tonight lol_

Dan's eyes went wide when he read the last comment. "Okay then! And that's the end of the live show. I hope everybody has a good rest of the week and good luck if you're having exams and all that junk. I also have to get ready, seeing as I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. See you when my next video is out! Bye!" Dan yelled as he waved to the camera. He sighed in relief when the broadcast ended. He shut his laptop.

Dan smiled. He stood up and then he walked out of the lounge and he walked to Phil's bedroom. He popped his head in and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Phil was picking an outfit out. "Are we really going on a date tonight?" Dan asked.

"Come on. When's the last time we went out on a date?" Phil asked.

"Never?" Dan said as he walked into Phil's bedroom.

"Exactly. People know we're going out so we don't have to hide anymore," Phil said.

"Why didn't we do this early?" Dan asked curiously. He looked up at Phil.

"Because we were scared of the hate and we didn't want the spotlight on us," Phil said. He turned around and then he walked over to Dan. He leaned down and kissed him once. "But... I mean... we can handle the hate, right?" He asked.

"Oh, of course. I'm a big boy now Phil," Dan said.

Phil laughed and then he kissed Dan again. "Go get dressed," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he grumbled as he turned around and walked out of Phil's bedroom. "You're lucky I love you!"

Phil laughed. "Love you too!" He called after Dan.


End file.
